Game of Thrones: Awkwardly Cute
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Unfortunate timing on Gendry's part and Arya having some women trouble results in an awkward night for the happily married couple; but as always, they find ways of coping with any situation. Small oneshot, once part of a series of oneshots I did but couldn't continue, decided to salvage this one at least, series AU.


**Game of Thrones: Awkwardly Cute**

Game of Thrones oneshot, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

Arya Stark grit her teeth as she entered her and Gendry's chambers that night.

' _Gods, it...it hurts, fuck...'_ She thought angrily.

She tried to brush it aside however; it was a familiar pain; one she'd experienced before and one she'd experience again. She managed to brush it aside as she smiled, seeing her husband, Ser Gendry, seated on the edge of the bed, removing his boots. The very fact she was married, and who she was married too, was still a novelty to many in Winterfell it seemed; and was a point of surprise and, sometimes contention from their guests; especially from the South.

Arya shook her head. _'But it's none of their business; Gendry and I are happy together and that's all that matters.'_

It was late at night, they were getting ready to head for bed; Arya vividly remembered their wedding night; the most intense lovemaking they had that night. However she knew that wouldn't be the case; even though there had other nights just like it.

"Arry?"

She started and then smiled. "Sorry Gendry, I was just, thinking."

Gendry nodded; standing up. "I could see that, everything…?"

"It's fine." She insisted; she knew why he was acting. "I'm not moping or worrying about my family or the past again. I was just thinking about us; married."

He grinned at that and Arya couldn't help but note his tunic had also been removed.

' _A pleasant sight. Too bad I can't enjoy it tonight.'_ She thought ruefully.

Calming down and continuing to get ready for Bed, Gendry was relieved that Arya wasn't caught up in any dark thoughts again.

As Arya got ready for bed herself, Gendry finished pulling on his nightshirt.

' _Arya does tend to worry about the past a lot; but that makes sense; the horrors she went through; haunting her, day and night...'_ He reflected. _'But she's getting better all the time, I can...only hope I can help her, even in a small way.'_

By now Arya had removed her Stark leathers, breeches, boots, tunic, all her clothing and had pulled on her sleeping shift. She had set Needle, still sheathed and attached to her usual belt, by the bedside, leaning it against the bedside table. On the table was her sheathed Valyrian Steel Dagger.

Gendry smiled, Arya just wouldn't be Arya if she wasn't armed, if she wasn't brash, sometimes abrasive, short-tempered and Gendry wouldn't have her any other way. Once they were both in bed however, things turned into a rather awkward night, especially for Gendry. Overcome by his feelings, Gendry moved closer to Arya; her back currently too him, his arm wrapping around her waist, his hand beginning to move down, as he began kissing her neck.

"Gendry, no." She said suddenly.

He stopped at once. "Arry, what…?"

She shook her head. "Just; not tonight and...maybe not for a while."

He was immediately concerned. "Are you alright, you're not ill or…?"

"Look." She said with a sigh, deciding to get it over with. "If you want to be...decorated with blood then, go ahead."

Gendry froze as realization finally dawned; as to why Arya was refusing his advances, she was on her blood.

Sure enough; even through the dim light by the moon shining through the window, due to the disturbances of their actions pulling the furs down, he saw the spot of red on Arya's sleeping shift, at the juncture where her legs would meet.

Flushing he pulled the furs back up and spoke quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's alright." Arya said softly; wincing.

He realized her belly must have been cramping. "Are you sure you're going to be alright, your belly hurts. I can call for something to help..."

"No, don't, I'll manage." She said. "All I need is you."

Smiling softly at that he pulled her closer again, this time embracing her; she relaxed and together they spent the night, content and happy together, in Arya's mind, just as it should be.

* * *

End of oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
